User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt
Intro to my talk page! Heyy! So you came to my talk page. "Oh really? Okay. Great. Wonderful. Yay!"* Leave a message, leave a comment, whatever. Have fun! By the way, I am also a regular chatter, so if I'm in there, don't hesitate to come by and say hello! I heart you lots! TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *a quote from the wonde rful Casey LaBow By the way, if you're here to be mean to me or any of my friends, you should know that I do not have the patience for haters. You're just jealous 'cause I'm a femme fatale that's never going to change my ways. Deal with it, baby-cakes. ;) And if you're still here to troll, take a look at this. Keep in mind that you're the horse here. And about leaving messages: Please leave a signature with them. Some people honestly have no idea how aggravating it is to receive a such a nice message but not know who it's from, or to receive a message that makes me want to slap the sender on the head and tackle them to the ground slightly pissed off and not know where to shoot a message back (snubbing tends to not be in my vocabulary, if it wasn't obvious enough). So please, for the love of all that sparkles, tag a signature to your message. The "signature" button is right under the links and bullet buttons. You can't miss it.TeamTaycob 03:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Another thing on messages Please add a title for them. Some peope have no idea how frustrating it can be to have messages merge. Keep it sweet, and keep it in a section on its own. With love, TeamTaycob 02:08, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Missing signatures You can check the talk page history and then expertly add the to the message. MinorStoop 08:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Talk:Gallery:Rosalie Hale/@comment-TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt-20110508221802 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 22:18, May 8, 2011 you r kate! congrats! in role play u r playing kate! bye Hello55522 14:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Another F_L_A_W_L_E_S_S Taysten Pic This one has colour. As you said you want your spring images to have colours in them, so... I miss Taysten so much... more than Jella... Nike's Girl ]] 07:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Tracking sense In suggestion of Pam, I merged the three tracking sense articles into one called "Tracking". If another admin hasn't beaten you to it, please remember to rename "Tracking" to "Tracking sense" on deletion of the old ones. Thanks! MinorStoop 10:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, Chief! MinorStoop 13:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Global Block Hey Tacob, Has that user been blocked on the wiki? We don't normally globally block anyone who's not a trouble maker across Wikia. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) hello,dee! hey! i haven'd talked to you in a while,how are you? goodbye,love youxx teamtwigirl 11:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hello,Dee (again) :D im great,too.so i see your friend's with caelen(imataycobsobettergetusedtoit)..she's nice,what do you think of her? teamtwigirl 11:36, April 11, 2012 (UTC) oh,i was only asking because you're friend's with her,and you have her as a admirer! teamtwigirl 09:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Candidates for deletion All broken redirects. MinorStoop 13:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ick, you I'm kidding, you know I love you. Now I've updated my story http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7868792/1/Remeber_lifes_shit_for_a_teen, that;s chapter 1, skip to chapter 5. I pick on you a lot in this chapter, but your character does get better one promises. Talk to you tommorrow! TheWolfPacksBitch 21:52, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Moving blogs Nice job on moving the blog, just one little thing: don't leave the option for a redirect. Unclick that when moving blogs. LuckyTimothy 23:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Movie reviews. Say, Chief, about movie reviews pages. The Eclipse page is empty and locked, the one for BD1 is unlocked but also empty. I don't think that either will be needed, nor a page for BD2. Way too many blog pages where anybody can say anything they want without reprisal. Before making a formal request for their deletion (Twilight and Eclipse are full and can stay), I think I'd ask around for some opinions - what's your idea? MinorStoop Congrats for getting Kate on Twilight Roleplay Hi, I want to send my congrats to you as you have got Kate Denali on Twilight Roleplay. I am so excited to see what you have to bring. http://twilightroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Kate_(TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt) Plus, if you want you can ask Debopama to be an admin on it, like I had to. So congrats. I have made you a chat moderator, I hope that is ok with you. From Jess, Edward_Is_Better_23 That is fine, at least your a good canidate for an administration job since your doing a great job on here. I am so excited for being an admin on here. But I think many people won't like the idea of it. Sorry for all the maddess before in the past though. But I think MinorStoop and myself are becoming good friends on here. Edward_Is_Better_23 Dee. Nice name. I put a fake name on my pg, but just call me that! BellaRenesmee 21:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) yep,sure i can change my signature,if you'll help me with another one :) yep i understand how your feeling,there's another "TeamTaycob", TeamTaycobSoJustAdoreMe ..... how many more is there gonna be? love you,Dee. TeamTaycob 15:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey hoe! Sorry, I just had time to write them messages to Savnnah and Jashan. It was about 10:30 over here and my mum was about to turn off internet connection. I had school today...and it wasn't bad D: God I never thought I'd say the day. Bet you can't guess what it is in....wait for it...15/14 days :3 Ahahahaha ;) TheWolfPacksBitch 15:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Oh and to add to that, I was being a nosy bitch and saw you're a bit down with everyone having same names as you, well don't you dare fucking change your name or tweak with it. You are you and trust me...there's no one that can be as perverted, sexy, amazing, cute, Dee-tastic, whore-ific and admin-y as you, get the point? Don't you dare change or I'll kick your ass ;) Love you btw!!! ;) TheWolfPacksBitch 16:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Wedding Day Thank you, Dee. I just know Savannah will just love it when she finds out where we're going for our honeymoon. :) And you ''know ''I'll be a good husband to her, lol. I want Savannah to be happy, and I truly believe I can give her that. Once again, thank you! :) --Nathan Hunter 18:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The fuck do you think I am? xD I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT, I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF WHORE......SHEESH. Bro, it's my fucking birthday.....1st of May....): Not my fucking due date xD I have to say though, that made me laugh after a bad day. We had a seating plan in english and i just can't stand who I'm sitting next to, they actually made me want to gouge out my eyeballs and then eat them then puke them up let him eat them then he puke them up then I eat them again...........that bad! Your wiki account may have to be shut down? Fucking even think about it.........and I may kill you.........(Or there's another reason) But I kind of know the pissed feeling, I've been getting ticked off at everything today, I had an awesome lunch then the day went down hill so I came home and put songs on my IPod which always makes me happy but not even that did it....so I'm trying to find one of my videos that always cheers me up BUT I CAN;T FIND ONE TO DO THE TRICK...not even the wolf pack featurette is doing it. And that's saying a lot...gosh I could just sleep for a year right now.....Pfft Bella's whore dream ;D And trust me I know that feeling also, I had an amazing dream a few nights ago...then I woke up and was a moody shit :( TheWolfPacksBitch 17:50, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Fan club I'am really need you to calm your fan club down because I can see I will be getting blocked the next time one of them little girls could at me side ways. Thank you